Total Chaos! The Messy Love Square!
Although the weather forecast said there was only a ten percent chance of rain, it begins to pour in Juuban. Makoto gets caught in the shower, but unfortunately, she does not have her umbrella with her. As she is running to a dry place, she crashes into Motoki Furuhata and falls to the ground. He immediately apologizes and offers to let her walk with him under his umbrella. He tells her that he heard she was a wonderful cook, and asks her to cook something for him when she gets a chance. She excitedly agrees to do so, and even offers to do his cleaning as well. She then pulls out a notebook and asks him to write down his phone number, address, and favorite dishes. When he returns the notebook, she sees that his favorite dish is rice with hashed beef. Soon, it stops raining... although Makoto wishes it had kept raining so that she could spend more time under the umbrella. Motoki tells her that he needs to leave so he can stop by his school, and she promises to go to his home the following Sunday to make rice with hashed beef for him. Makoto leaves, heading for home. Motoki's girlfriend, Reika, then meets him, telling him that he has made a cute new friend. She teases him, asking, "Is that the new girlfriend Mamoru told me about?" He notices that she is wearing her lab coat and asks if it means that their date has been canceled again. She apologizes because she will have to work late and miss their date. They then discuss a life-changing decision that Reika is in the process of making, and Motoki tells her to think about it carefully. Mamoru soon arrives and meets them. Reika looks at her watch and needs to leave... but before she goes, she asks Mamoru to take Motoki out for tea instead. As she is leaving, she promises to call later. At a local cafe, Motoki tells Mamoru that Reika may have to go to Africa for her research on where life began on Earth. Motoki says that he wants her to stay close by if possible, but he doesn't want to restrict her future. Motoki suddenly remembers his conversation with Makoto, and asks Mamoru if he likes rice with hashed beef. He says that he doesn't, but Motoki invites him over to eat on Sunday anyway. Since Makoto is one of Usagi's friends, Mamoru asks, "You know Usagi feels about you, right?" Motoki replies, "Yea, they're both cute." Mamoru reminds him that he was just talking about Reika, but he says, "Don't be silly... they're just in middle school. It's not like that." He says that he thinks of them as kid sisters. Mamoru blushes and thinks about Rei, whom he is dating... and who is also in middle school. He wonders if Motoki is just "incredibly dense." On Sunday morning, Makoto visits Motoki's apartment, just like she promised. She rushes in the door, only to find that the apartment is an enormous mess! She decides that she will have to do all the cleaning in 30 minutes, or she'll be late. She then begins to rush around the apartment dusting, sweeping, and cleaning everything. Soon, she finds a picture of Motoki and Reika. She initially thinks that it is his younger sister, but soon discovers that it is actually his girlfriend! At school the next day, Usagi jokingly asks Makoto if someone has broken her heart again, but this only makes her angrier. Usagi, the self-proclaimed "cupid of love," says that she is there to listen... but Luna tells her that she should worry about herself instead. Usagi asks who broke Makoto's heart, and when she says Motoki, Usagi is shocked... she has feelings for him, too. Usagi begins crying, and says that she loves both Motoki and Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi suddenly stops crying and says, "If Motoki broke Makoto's heart, it means that Motoki has somebody else. In other words, that somebody is me!" Makoto immediately corrects her and says that the "somebody else" is Reika. The girls finally decide that crying is no use, and that they will keep on trying to win his heart. Later, the girls visit the Game Center Crown arcade in an attempt to win Motoki over. They decide that there will be no hard feelings, no matter who "wins." Mamoru suddenly appears and asks if it's "confession time." He tells them that they should just forget about Motoki. Usagi calls him a jerk, and Makoto tells him it is none of his business. Still, he continues on to say that they are both like troublesome kid sisters to Motoki. Nothing more, nothing less. This upsets the girls, who refuse to believe him. Usagi decides to ask Motoki herself. When she goes into the arcade, a worker tells her that Motoki is off for the day. Outside, Mamoru asks Makoto if she knows that Motoki has a girlfriend. She says that she already knows about Reika, and he wonders, "What are these middle school kids thinking these days?" He says that even if Reika leaves to study abroad, the girls would never have a chance with Motoki. The news of Reika studying abroad is a surprise to Makoto, who demands to know all the details. In the Dark Kingdom's lair, Zoisite and Kunzite use the Kurozuishou to find out who will be the next Nijizuishou carrier. The crystal shows that it will be Reika Nishimura, a "model student at Azabu Technical College." Kunzite says that she is quite beautiful, making Zoisite jealous. Zoisite angrily says that under that beautiful skin, Reika is an ugly monster, but Kunzite silences him by saying the jealousy does not suit such a beautiful face. He then produces a pink rose for Zoisite, saying that even the rose is no match for his beauty. Zoisite is more determined than ever to obtain the next Nijizuishou. Break At night, Makoto waits outside of Azabu Technical College in order to attempt to convince Reika to study abroad. When Reika emerges, the two sit down on a park bench and Makoto asks her if she intends to study abroad. Reika says that she is undecided, because the university there has a professor that she admires... but on the other hand, she doesn't want to leave Motoki. Makoto tells her that if she wouldn't go just because Motoki tried to stop her, then she should just forget about studying abroad... she can only choose one! The next day, having bought food at a grocery store, Usagi, Makoto, and Luna go to Motoki's apartment to cook for him. Usagi daydreams about Motoki thinking that she looks so cute in an apron that he asks her to marry him. Luna says, "Believe me, you'll never have to worry about that." When they arrive at the apartment, Usagi notices that it is very clean. Motoki begins to ask Usagi something, but she mistakenly thinks about her earlier daydream and says, "I'm not ready emotionally yet..." Motoki cheerfully says, "Usagi, you're amazing! I didn't know you need to prepare emotionally to cook!" Usagi and Makoto get started cooking. Makoto asks Usagi to help with various tasks, but she can't really do any of them... she isn't good at peeling carrots, she doesn't want peeling onions to make her cry, and she doesn't know how to cook rice! Just then, Reika calls for Motoki. She tells him that she has finally decided to go to Africa. She tells him that she wants to see him, and that he will be right there. Usagi and Makoto overhear the conversation, but don't let on that they know. Motoki leaves, asking the girls to watch the apartment for him. Motoki is very late returning, and the girls sit idly in his apartment. Luna looks in through a window, and sees that the Moon Stick is reacting to a nearby Nijizuishou. She tries to jump through the window, but it is closed, so she slams into the glass! This gets the attention of the two girls, and she tells them to transform immediately. They are very angry at Motoki for leaving them alone and returning so late, but they do transform. Meanwhile, Zoisite attacks Motoki and Reika, surrounding them with flames. Motoki tries in vain to protect his girlfriend, and even attempts to physically attack Zoisite. But it is no use; the villain blasts him with a huge burst of energy which leaves him unconscious. Zoisite then uses the Kurozuishou to extract the blue Nijizuishou from her, causing her to immediately transform into the youma Rikokeida. The senshi confront the two villains with a passionate speech about "broken heart power" and not having boyfriends. Rikokeida angers them by saying that girls without boyfriends are nothing. She then begins attacking them. As Zoisite gloats about having the Nijizuishou, Tuxedo Kamen suddenly appears and snatches it away from him! As Sailor Moon is adoring Tuxedo Kamen, Sailor Jupiter asks, "What about Motoki?" She replies that her heart belongs to Tuxedo Kamen completely right now. Rikokeida continues attacking by throwing small exploding vials at the senshi. When the vials explode, very large protists (unicellular organisms) emerge and swarm up the senshi's legs. Sailor Moon asks what they are, and Rikokeida tells her, "Protists are the origin of life. And you are one of them." She is quite confused, and Luna tells her, "She's saying you've got a single-celled mind." Sailor Jupiter attacks with Supreme Thunder, but the youma is able to collect the lightning in a large flask and send it right back towards the senshi. Sailor Jupiter quickly pushes Sailor Moon out of the way, and the two manage to dodge the attack. Unfortunately, the youma still has a lot of lightning leftover in the flask, and she threatens to send both senshi to hell! Just in time, Sailor Mercury appears and uses her Sabão Spray attack to obstruct Rikokeida's vision. Sailor Mars then uses Fire Soul in order to destroy the lightning-filled flask. The senshi surround Rikokeida, and Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon to "hurry up and do your thing already." They begin arguing, but Luna stops them. Sailor Moon uses Moon Healing Escalation to heal Rikokeida, causing her to transform back into Reika. Meanwhile, Tuxedo Kamen and Zoisite are battling for control of the Nijizuishou. The crystal falls to the ground and Zoisite concedes, telling Tuxedo Kamen that he can have the crystal. When Tuxedo Kamen bends down to retrieve it, Zoisite suddenly blinds him with a swirl of rose petals, takes the crystal for himself, and disappears. Motoki wakes up and Reika rushes towards him. At the airport before Reika is to board her flight to Africa, Reika promises to write, and Motoki says that he will wait for her forever. She then leaves, as it is time to board her flight. Usagi and Makoto look on, and Usagi tearfully suggests that they give up on Motoki. Makoto says that Reika might find someone nice in Africa... so she is not giving up!